


In Dark Closets

by ifllamascouldfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gabriel Has a Crush, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sam is a Little Shit, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifllamascouldfly/pseuds/ifllamascouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's ready to get out of this closet. Sam likes to hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dark Closets

Gabriel’s not entirely sure how he ended up here. He’s pretty sure Jell-O shots and a stupid hybrid game of spin-the-bottle and seven minutes in heaven were involved, somehow, but he’s a little hazy on the actual walk from the living room to the closet. And yet, here he is. In the closet. A little bit tipsy and tucked up against something big and warm.

That wouldn’t be a problem, of course, if not for the fact that the big and warm thing happens to be a big and warm something that Gabriel has spent many a lonely night thinking of, with a little help from his right hand. Because, _wow_ , talk about firm and mouthwatering and-

“Gabriel?”

Right. He’s not alone. Gabriel looks up at the big and warm something he’s leaning against, and sighs.

Of fucking _course_ he’d be stuck in a closet with Sam Winchester.

“Hey, you okay? You’re being really quiet.” Sam says, all soft and concerned with that stupid little furrow in his oversized brow, and _how_ does someone look that good when the only light source is a dim bare bulb hanging in a dark closet?

“I’m fine.” Gabriel says.

“You sure? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you shut up for this long. It must be some kinda record.” Sam’s frowning a bit now, with his not at _all_ adorable dimples peeking out.

Gabriel squirms in the half inch of space he has, and brings a hand up to clutch at his own chest dramatically. He gasps, “ _Sam_. You wound me. I’m quiet as a church mouse.”

“Yeah, okay. Sure.”

“You don’t sound like you believe me.”

“I don’t.”

“I’m insulted.”

“ _Gabe_.”

“ _What?_ ”

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just want to get out of this damn closet.”

“Heh.”

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Just. You. In a closet.”

“We’re making gay jokes now, Sammich? This is what we’ve come to?”

“Shut up, dork.”

“…”

“…”

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re holding my hand.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“You’re still holding it.”

“I know.”

“Oh.”

“…”

“Hey, how long do you think they’re gonna keep us locked in here?”

“I dunno. Another couple of minutes, I guess. Why?”

“I um. I was thinking maybe, when we get out, you could hold my hand while we watched a movie?”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Sam. Sammy. Sam-a-lam. I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Finally.”

Gabriel’s not entirely sure how he ended up here. But, well. He’s not complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tangerinellama.tumblr.com/)


End file.
